Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods 2: The Rebellion Story
by equach
Summary: Based on my reaction to the end of Rebellion Story, Homura does all she can for Madoka's happiness. Even if she has to eliminate powerful beings like Goku! Now planning on wrecking havoc on Earth and going on a killing spree, its up to the Son Goku and "Madoka Kaname" to save the day from Homura in a battle of gods. And I do not own any of these characters!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods 2

The Rebellion Story

Note* You may have to know some stuff on the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Movie 3 The Rebellion Story, the respective series themselves, and some parodies and abridged series to understand this fan fiction and some jokes.

**I do not own any of these characters for the record!**

...

Chapter 1:

Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Goku fought the God of Destruction, Beerus, and lost. Beerus planned on destroying the Earth, but only destroyed part of it. It seems that he had a change of heart and decided to go home. Earth may be safe, but there's a demon out there who would change all of that.

...

Starting the opening song from Dragon Ball Z. And it starts like a normal Dragon Ball Z episode, but with updated animation and design. With some Madoka Magica characters added.

After all that fun, the title of the movie shows as the narrator reading it.

Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods 2

The Rebellion Story

...

In the Akemi's residence, Homura sat at a chair like a Queen, with Kyubey and her floating soul gem by her side. Homura worried about the possibility of Madoka regaining her memories as a Goddess.

Kyubey is apparently Homura's assistant now as punishment for what he has done in the anime series. The incubator came up to the Demon as tries to speak without it's mouth moving.

Kyubey: The concern about Kaneme-san is not the only thing you should worry about. There are other beings from a higher plane that are as strong as her out there. You should be cautious.

Homura just sat there and only grinned.

Kyubey: Perhaps you do have a chance against them, if you do the same to them as you did to Kaname-san.

Homura flinched for a moment after hearing the name, but she tries to calm down and get serious.

Homura: Perhaps. Tell me incubator, who is the strongest?

Kyubey: Its has been debated for centuries, but might be Beerus, the God of Destruction.

Homura: Then lets pay him a visit.

Kyubey: But he is not what you think, he even has Whis, the God of Creation. You would have to pass through two Gods.

Homura: Well you know me well that I always have a plan.

Homura immediately starts dancing with her soul gem and starts turning into her demon form. Her school uniform turned into a black dress with some sort of wings. Homura then looked at a mirror. The image shirfted from Homura's reflection to Beerus's temple. Homura flew into the mirror with Kyubey following her.

The gateway was full of Clara dolls, dancing and many random things appearing and its just so artisitc and too much. When they finally reached there, Homura simply walked into the entrance. As she got in, she immediately heard a greeting.

Whis: Why hello there, who you might be?

Homura: My name is Homura Akemi, the current Goddess of Love.

Whis: Oh lovely, I heard of such Goddesses like that before, but I don't think your name nor the color black match.

Homura: Its just my own taste.

Whis: Well, everyone likes certain things and hates other things. What brings you here?

Homura: I'm new being a goddess and I have heard other entities like me. So I wanted to meet them.

Kyubey whispers: She's trying to pull off the moe act.

Whis: Well its nice to know more people, unlike someone who just naps and when he meets people, he fights them.

Homura grabs Whis's hands: Well it was so nice to meet you.

Things got eerie suddenly as Whis felt like he is slowly forgetting and getting weaker.

Whis: What's happening?!

Homura looked with scary eyes: It was nice to meet you.

Whis: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All the energy and memories are going inside Homura's soul gem and it starts to get brighter. Homura just looked surprised, the God only gotten unconcious and was glad that her surprise attack worked. She suddenly felt stronger and she looked at her hand as she slowly forms a ki blast.

Kyubey: That was faster than I thought.

Beerus was slowly waking up and walked into the room that Homura and Kyubey are in.

Beerus: Will you keep it down, trying to nap here? [Yawn]

When Beerus took a good look at the situation, he saw what happened. His teacher and friend was laying on the ground looking very stiff.

Looking at Kyubey, pointing at him.

Beerus: You! How dare you do this?!

Kyubey: I am not the one held responsible,(pointing at Homura), she is.

Homura: Well I suggest you come quietly and don't resist.

Beerus: Don't underestimate me.

Beerus shot a ki-blast at Homura, but it did not affected her. Beerus was shocked to see someone who can surpass him other than Whis and Goku.

Homura: So this is the power of the God of Creation. Could he be stronger than you?

Beerus very angry and shot a ki blast: You Bastard!

Homura deflected it and said: Answer my question.

Beerus growled: He's my teacher and its obvious that the teacher is stronger than the student.

Homura: Whatever.

Homura charges at Beerus and started punching and kicking. Her technique was sloppy, but she was able to dodge and block all of Beerus's attacks. She's beginning to understand how to do martial arts from the stolen memories of Whis. Homura is getting the hang in fighting and using Whis's power. The fight causes them to crash in the walls, making the temple crumble down.

Beerus starts charging up more in anger and starts punching, but only to be intercepted by Homura.

Homura: Bad Kitty.

Beerus's power and memories was than absorbed by Homura in the same was as she did to Whis.

Kyubey: You may have defeated them through trickery, but there are more out there.

Homura just grinned.

...

Meanwhile on King Kai's Planet, King Kai heard some news from the other Kais and the newspaper about Beerus and Whis.

Gregory: Well it said in the newspaper that Beerus and Whis are now just mindless shells and the next target is Goku.

King Kai: God damn it! Why does everyone tries to go after him?

Bubbles, translating what he says from all his strange noises: Because he's the main character of the Dragon Ball series.

King Kai only hearing the "ooh and ahh" from his monkey: That's nice Bubbles.

Bubbles growled.

King Kai: Its best to warn Goku.

Gregory: We must hurry, this new goddess, Homura, looks tough, she may even try to absorb Goku.

King Kai: Wait, hold on. Did you say new goddess?

Gregory: Yes.

King Kai: Wasn't the newest goddess named Madoka?

Gregory: Just a few days ago, Homura stole Madoka god-like powers.

King Kai: Damn it, I wanted to go out... no I mean, I need to call Goku.

Gregory: King Kai?

King Kai: I just find her cute!

...

Meanwhile on Earth:

Chichi: GOKU! WE'RE GOING GO-KARTING!

Goku: But Chichi, I need to catch up on training.

Chichi: Well that's why we're going, you always train everyday and not spend time with the family.

Goku: I trained with Goten.

Chichi: Well you rarely talk to Gohan, your new daughter in law, and ME!

Goku: Fine, you got a point. It won't hurt not training for one day.

Chichi: Hey everybody! We're going to go Go-Karting.

Goten: YAY!

Gohan appeared with Videl: Well it might be nice to have a break once in a while.

Videl: But I have to take it easy, I'm pregnant remember.

Gohan nervously: Oh right.

Gohan is now trying to think about Videl's safety and what can she do if she can't drive a kart. Goten is only excited about the whole idea and is eager leave immediately.

Goten: Now let's go!

...

As the family go to the racing track, a group of middle school girls are also there.

Madoka: Thank you very much for inviting us to go Go-Karting Mami-san.

Mami: My pleasure Kaname-san, but it is a shame that Akemi-san can't come.

Kyoko while munching on some Pocky: I heard that she's visiting someone far away for some reason.

Sayaka: I heard that she's busy preparing some Satanic ritual.

Kyoko: Do you have something against Homura?

Sayaka: I don't know, when I first met her, I suddenly think that she's the devil.

Mami: Miki-san, you shouldn't judge people like that.

Sayaka: Sorry Mami-san, its just a strange feeling that I have.

Sayaka was just looking around until, she spotted Goku with his family.

Sayaka: Hey, isn't that Son Goku, the champion from the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament?

Kyoko: I heard about him, but he doesn't look as strong as Mr. Satan.

Sayaka: I heard that Goku was the first to have a proposal in a match, and been through the 21th and 22nd tourament as a kid, made it to the final round in both of them, but lost in them.

Madoka: How did you know all of this Sayaka-chan?

Sayaka: Did some research on a report. It was my most interesting homework ever, and that's saying a lot.

Madoka: Well that's nice.

Suddenly Madoka stops, but her friends did not notice it. She had heard a voice from another realm.

King Kai: Hello Madoka Kaname, it is I, the North Kai, this is very urgent and I'm gonna teleport you to my planet.

Madoka: What?!

Madoka suddenly disappears and her friends looked back and were surprised.

Sayaka: Did she just... disappear?

Kyoko: That was weird.

Mami: We should call the police.

Kyoko: And tell them that Madoka just disappear into thin air. I doubt they'll listen.

Mami: We need to do something about this.

...

Back to King Kai's Planet

Madoka appears on a planet, but she feels heavy and went kneeling to the ground. She then saw King Kai walking near her

King Kai: Sorry, the gravity here is 10x stronger than earth, but I must do this quickly.

Gregory: Your suppose to warn Goku too.

King Kai: Screw off Gregory.

King Kai quickly tries to call Goku.

...

Back to the Go-Kart Track with Goku

King Kai: Goku! Its King Kai. There's an evil goddess named Homura who wants you dead. Be ready. Kai out!

The transmission was cut off. Goku was drving a kart while listening. He only looked puzzled until he relizes that he was about to hit the side. He apparently crashed and flew off the tracked and landed in a golf course.

When Goku looked up, he sees Vegeta in golfing clothes with the pink shirt and yellow pants.

Goku: Oh hey Vegeta.

Vegeta: F*** off Kakarot, not in the mood.

Goku: Oh come on, golf seems fun.

Vegeta: Well its apparently my worst day ever. The women kicked me out of the house with my son so that we can... "bond" by playing golf, makes me wear my pink shirt and I met... him again.

Goku: Who?

A big muscular man appears in front of Goku. The Saiyan looked up to the large man and recognizes his face.

Goku: Nappa!

Nappa: Long time no see Kakarot.

Goku: How are you alive?!

Nappa: Well you did wished the Dragon Balls to revive anyone killed by Frieza's man, and Vegeta used to be one of Frieza's men when he killed me. So, I came back to life. I manage to get a job in the movie industries the moment that I was resurrected.

Goku: So you had no hard feeling with Vegeta killing you.

Nappa: What's done is done, right Vegeta?

Vegeta: God damn it, Nappa.

Goku: By the way, King Kai told me about some Goddess that's here to kill me.

Vegeta: Can we switch roles?

Suddenly, Homura and Kyubey appears out of nowhere in front of the three Saiyans.

Homura: Oh we can arrange that.

Narrator: Goku, Vegeta, and Nappa had encounter the Demon Homura Akemi. What would Goku do now and would he share the same fate as Beerus and Whis. Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods 2

The Rebellion Story

Narrator: On the last time on Dragon Ball Z, the demon Homura Akemi has absorbed Whis and Beerus power and memories and intends to use her new powers to do the same to Goku. King Kai sends Madoka to his planet to restore her god-like powers and probably have a date with her. With Homura appearing in front of Goku, what would happen next.

Chapter 2:

At King Kai's Planet

Madoka has a hard time standing up due to the planet's gravity. King Kai is trying to help her the best that he could. He would try to hold Madoka up and the girl would try to use her feet to walk small steps.

King Kai: I'm sorry Madoka for my planet's gravity. My home is ususally visited by warriors who either wants to train or are just powerful.

Madoka: Nah, its fine, but why am I here?

King Kai: You may not remember it, but you were a goddess that is part of the Laws of Cycles. A goddess who helps put the end to the misery of all Magical Girls and spread hope to all. You were the concept of hope that protects the balence of the world.

Madoka saw visions of her time as a goddess from the clouds around King Kai's planet. It starts making shapes of her putting Magical Girls out of their misery so that they will not become witches. Skipping images of Madoka using her bow to eliminate all the witches of the past, present, and future.

Behind the cloud image were random Magical Girls dancing with graceful twirls and some ballet. Madoka sees two familiar clouds near the image of Madokami. One looks like a small girl while the other looks like...

Madoka: Sayaka-chan!

King Kai: Oh, your archangel along with Nagisa Momoe.

Madoka: What, no way.

King Kai: And you were a very cute Goddess.

Madoka only blushed while Gregory and Bubbles only stared at King Kai with a serious face. King Kai just shakes himself and tries to stay on topic.

King Kai: Anywho, do you remember everything?

Madoka: It seems to be sinking in.

Madoka eyes turn golden and the sky turned a purple-like black filled with stars. The clouds started to act wild and turn into nebulas. King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory started to freak out. They know that it was coming, but it was more terrifying to actually experience it.

Madoka begins to change into her Goddess outfit with a white dress, white clothing overall, and longer pink hair. Madoka with her god-like power back is able to walk gracefully, over coming the gravity on King Kai's planet.

The goddess now remembers every from the events of the Madoka Magica series, the third movie, and "everything".

She knows about everything Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z the Abridged Series. Her knowledge of everything goes as far as everthing from Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, the Super Mario franchise, Mirai Nikki, Halo, Call of Duty, Star Wars, World of Warcraft, and the list goes on.

The Goddess looks at herself and looked at King Kai with a stern face. King Kai starts to freak out and tries to act formal.

King Kai: It is good that you got your powers back, Lady Madokami, but what troubles you.

Madoka: Its Homura, I really don't want to fight her, but I must.

King Kai: I understand, but would you like my champion, Son Goku, to assist you.

Madoka: Keep him out of this, this is my buisness, not the Saiyan.

King Kai: No offence milady, but he has discovered the ability of becoming a Super Saiyan God. He could really help.

Madoka: If I were to let Goku fight, he will kill her. However, I know what I must do without harming Homura-chan. I must discuss this with the other Kais.

King Kai: What do you have in mind Lady Madokami?

Madoka: Its best that you don't know nor does the reader know until the climax. (She then smiles) And please, enough with the formalities. Just call me Madoka like you just did.

King Kai: Uhh, ok.

Madoka flew off King Kai's planet and disappeared, probably teleported to the Sacred World of the Kais.

King Kai begans to blush with the color of crimson. The smile was so adorable to him. Gregory on the other hand only rolled his eyes. Bubbles just doesn't care and made a noise in response to King Kai's current behavior.

...

Back on Earth:

Goku met face to face with Homura. Goku simply stands up and greeted her.

Goku: Hiya, I'm Son Goku. Who you might be?

Homura: My name is Homura Akemi, you seem calm about someone like me here.

Goku: Huh, why's that?

Homura: I forgot to change my clothes, it looks weird if I dress like this in public.

Goku: I don't find your clothes weird. If it make you feel better, I got people talking about my clothes and how out of the ordinary it is.

Homura changed her goddess clothes to her school uniform. If Kyubey had emotions, he would find this as ridiculous.

Kyubey: Akemi-san, is that neccesary? You are going to absorb him like you did to Madoka, Beerus and Whis anyways.

Goku backed off a bit. Vegeta and Nappa froze in fear that Homura manage to defeat Beerus and Whis as if it were no problem. Trunks came and was confuse about the situtation.

Trunks: Hey dad, do you know this girl?

Vegeta slowly turn his head, trying to plead his son to run. He begins to think about how his day only gotten worst. He never felt this much fear since the last Dragon Ball Z movie and he started to do the Bingo dance just to satisfy Beerus. To think that someone such a Homura could defeat the God of Destruction and Creation and treat it like childs play.

Goku's family came after trying to go after him only to be dumbfounded. They saw Goku in a battle stance while Vegeta and Nappa paralyzed in fear because of a high school girl. Trunks just stands there confused until he spotted Goten.

Trunks: Oh hey Goten!

Goten: Hi Trunks!

Vegeta then remembers his pride. What is he worrying about? There is no way a middle school girl could defeat Beerus and Whis he thought. It took everyone's effort to fight him and nothing worked.

Vegeta regains his confidence and stands up proud. Nappa looked and calms down a bit, taking a deep breath.

Vegeta: You! Incubator! Are you trying to make up stories? Even if you are an advanced race, it would be impossible to defeat Beerus and Whis that easily.

Kyubey: I have not been about to proceed with the project Prince Vegeta, but as you know, Incubators don't lie. I know that you doubt us, but its the undeniable truth.

Vegeta: Phooey.

Homura: Now, it time to... HomuHomu.

Goku: What?

Homura sensed a huge amount of energy, a familiar one. She thought that it would have been impossible, but it happened. Madoka regain her memories!

Homura: Could you please wait for a moment?

Homura teleported leaving everyone in confusion.

Gohan: What happened?

Goku: A girl manage to absorb Beerus and Whis's and wants me next.

Chichi: Why can't we go anywhere and not have any fighting involve?!

Vegeta: Woman, its Dragon Ball Z, it always full of action and violence.

Chichi: This is a lot worse than the time where we went to Hawaii. I just want a day where me and my family just go Go-Karting!

Kyubey: Well it doesn't matter since Homura victory over Goku is evident. You Saiyan are nothing, but apes that only use brute strength.

Goten: My dad can beat her. He been fighting many bad guys for a while.

Kyubey: Oh please, like you would know. You only speak through emotion and that is not the best evidence. In fact, I can calculate you father's and Homura's power level without a scouter and concluded that Homura is stronger since she has the power levels of Beerus and Whis combined. The fact that she got their memories help her learn martial arts in an instant.

Trunks: If you think you're all that smart then why is 9 afraid of 7.

Kyubey: Because 7 8 9(7 ate 9).

Goten: He's good.

Vegeta: Oh yeah, how about 3 times 3.

Trunks: Dad, why?

Vegeta: I wasn't asking you!

Kyubey: Its nine.

Gohan: Vegeta-san, are you that dumb?

Goku: I'm beginning to learn division.

Vegeta: SHUT UP!

Kyubey: The Prince of all Saiyan is apparently more inferior to the other saiyans.

Suddenly Kyubey was grabbed by Kyoko. Kyoko looked at the incubator and inspect it. It seems familiar, but she can't figure it out. She did of course forgot about everything about Magica Girls ever since Homura rewrote the world along with everybody else.

Kyoko: So what is this thing, and was it talking for a moment?

Mami and Sayaka came finally found Kyoko after she ran off to look at Goku who most reactly crashed into a wall while driving a Go-Kart. Both Mami and Sayaka showed dispproval for Kyoko's actions.

Sayaka: OI! You shouldn't be touching people's things!

Mami: She's right. (facing the DBZ group) I'm sorry for my friend's behavior.

Videl: Oh its ok, but its best if you leave that thing alone, and this place. Its going to be dangerous.

Mami: How come?

Videl: Its best if you don't know.

Goku: A girl name Homura is trying to absorb me.

Mami is in denial of what Goku said. It could've been the Homura that she knows.

Sayaka: Oi, are you Son Goku, champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tourament?

Goku: Uhhhh.

Sayaka: SUGOI! I never met a real life champion in real life.

Kyoko: Hey Sayaka, news flash, he isn't anymore. He couldn't even beat Cell, its obvious that Mr. Satan is the champion.

Sayaka: Well how do you know, we never see the two fight each other before.

Kyoko: Your right, I seen this funky haired guy hardly do anything or is willing to fight Mr. Satan.

The DBZ characters are dumbfounded about the idea that Goku was compared to Hercule. That fact was seriously just too silly to them and they could only not comment on that.

Sayaka now angry: Oh yeah!

Sayaka chases Kyoko round, trying to get her and pretty much try to tickle her. They circle around everybody, but nobody minds.

Kyubey: I swear, the f*** is wrong with everybody today.

Nappa: Well Dragon Ball is a comedy series. You might need to get used to the humor Incubator.

Sayaka stopped the moment she heard the word Incubator. All of the sudden, Sayaka starts to remember about everything from the Madoka Magica series, her purpose, and the Laws of Cycle. Many images starts filling up in her head until she understands it all.

Sayaka screams on the top of her lungs and a white clear force emits around her body. The aura starts to make Sayaka change into her magical girl outfit. Everyone except Kyubey is shocked about the new outfit.

Sayaka: All of you Saiyans, come with me to the Sacred World of the Kai. There you will have one of you turn into a Super Saiyan God and protect Madoka. You may need to fight Homura if neccesary.

Videl: Can I come too? I can help with the Super Saiyan God ritual and we make make Goku and Vegeta Super Saiyan Gods.

Gohan: Videl, it might be too dangerous. You're pregnent remember.

Videl looked down, upset that she couldn't support her husband. Sayaka only looked at her with pity. She then grabs a blow horn for some silly reason to call for a certain someone.

...

At a supermarket:

A girl name Nagisa Momoe is trying to get some cheese until she hears Sayaka's blow horn. She immediately remembers everything that was altered by Homura like Sayaka. Nagisa then screams with a a white clear force emmiting around her. She then has her casual outfit turn into her magical girl outfit or that other clothes she had on from the third Madoka Movie and flies up.

Apparently, she also crashed the celling and caused a mess in the cheese aisle. The child flew through the air and finally crash down to the Go-Kart track.

...

At the Go-Kart Track:

Nagisa crashed landed in front of everyone and got out of the hole she created.

Nagisa: Nagisa here!

Vegeta: Seriously, we have to stop an absorbing maniac with a bunch of little girls? Can't wait to have a tea party and play with dolls.

Kyoko: HEY! Not every girl does that you asshole! But Mami does make good cake.

Vegeta: I may sound like a dick, but I was really looking forward for the tea party because I want cake.

Trunks looking at Mami: Hey miss, you make cake. Can you make me some later after we fight this Homura girl?

Goten: Me too!

Goku: Me three!

Vegeta: I want some too!

Nappa: Vegeta, you're suppose to say, "Me four". Well I'm just going to say it instead. ME FOUR!

Nagisa: Nagisa wants cheese!

Mami: Uhh, sure I guess so.

Sayaka: Sorry to intterupt, but don't we have important buisness to settle.

Goku: Oh yes. Everyone, grab onto me, I'll use Instant Transmission to get us to the Sacred World of the Kais.

Sayaka: You can teleport us?

Goku: Ah huh.

The Saiyans, Sayaka, and Nagisa crowd around Goku and they instantly teleported.

Videl only sighed over the fact that she got left behind. Chichi was upset about the whole thing. Mami and Kyoko felt both shocked and confused. They want to know more on what's going on at the same time they think its best if they didn't.

Krillin appeared and met up with the whoever's left. Apparently he's bald again.

Krillin: Did I just missed something?

Chichi: You missed everything.

Krillin: And to think that I might have an important role.

Chichi: Krillin, I know its the awful truth, but you suck.

Krillin: I don't need you to tell me that, I got #18 telling me that and she kicked me out of the house for calling her a bitch after I having an argument with her about our insurance. That's also how I lost my hair.

Krillin just sighed.

...

Meanwhile at the Sacred World of the Kais:

Madoka: Thank you very much, I know that it just might work.

Old Kai: You know that there is a big risk.

Madoka: It really what I think is best.

Kibito Kai: Excuse me, but we got company.

Homura appears in front of Madoka, Old Kai, and Kibito Kai. Still in her school uniform since she forgot to change from her encounter with Goku.

Homura: Madoka. Why don't you understand that I love you?

Madoka: Homura-chan, you're ruining the balence of the world as we speak.

Homura: How so?

Madoka points at the sky and we see an image of the Earth's moon with a creepy face.

Homura: You just got an image from the Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask.

Madoka: Well, since the world has no magical girls, its been replaced with Powers Rangers that are as dumb as the Ginyu Force and are nothing like the ones we know in love.

Homura: It doesn't matter what happens to Earth. If you don't like what happened to Earth, I could just destroy it and make a new one based on your desires.

Madoka: And kill everyone, I don't think so.

Homura then change into her demon outfit then dashed to hug Madoka. The goddess manage to do an uppercut at Homura and shot a ki blast. Homura flew up from the uppercut, but recovered quickly.

Madoka: Homura-chan please, I know that we would fight like this, but we can stop this.

Homura then charges a Galick Gun. Madoka takes that as a sign that Homura will not stop. The goddess then clasps her hands to charge up a Kamehameha.

Madoka: KA-ME!

Homura: Madoka, if you want to stop, that's fine, but please just live a regular life and let me bear all of your suffering.

Madoka: HA-ME!

Homura: MADOKA!

Madoka: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Madoka and Homura shot their attacks at the same time. The two energy attacks clashed at each other. It then just created a big explosion. The two entities are both pushed back by the force. Madoka recovered first and created a bow and shot her many arrows.

Homura dodges the arrows swiftly and blocked some of them. The two entities then flew foward in the air, toward to each other. Madoka uses her bow and Homura with her fists in close combat. Madoka would use her bow like a sword and occasionally shoot some arrows. Homura always intercept what ever Madoka lashes out.

Madoka then fires a big array of arrows close to Homura. The demon had no time to act froze time itself. Homura tries to escape, but Madoka grabs her when time restored itself and flung her to the ground.

Madoka then glides down and slowly walks to Homura.

At time same time we see six Saiyans, preparing to make Vegeta a Super Saiyan God. The Saiyan held hands together and turned Super Saiyan. That apparently includes Nappa for some silly reason.

Then suddenly a blue aura surrounds them. It then dispersed with Vegeta floating up and being covered in blue aura again. Geez, too much blue aura. The aura then slowly disperses and Vegeta is now a Super Saiyan God.

Back to Madoka as she walked slowly to Homura, feeling nervous about what Homura might do next. When Madoka finally got near to Homura, the demon tries to hug her to absorb her powers and alter her memories so that she is reduced to be a normal girl. Madoka raised her guard up quickly, got it all planned out.

However, Homura got punched in the face by someone and was sent flying. It was too fast too tell who hit her. Madoka was shocked about the whole thing and looked at the guy who punched Homura. It was Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form.

Vegeta: What's the sitches bitches?!

Narrator: Vegeta is ready to fight the demon, Homura. Will he be enough to stop her? Will Madoka approve of this since she does not want to kill Homura? Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z.

Note* Homura doesn't use guns in this fan fic since she has no need for them ever since she became a demon based on what a friend of mine told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods 2

The Rebellion Story

**Note* I do not own any of these characters, neither the DBZ, the Madoka Magica, nor any anime/cartoon character or real person that appears in this fan fiction. And yes in this chapter you will see characters that are not part of the DBZ or Madoka Magica series. You have to read it through though.**

Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Madoka regains her powers back and set off the stop Homura. Meanwhile, Homura was about to attack Goku, but left to reduce Madoka back as a normal girl. Sayaka regains her memories the moment she hears the word "incubator". She along with the other Saiyans and Nagisa Momoe headed to the Sacred World of the Kais. As Madoka is working on her plan to stop Homura, the demon intervened and fought with the goddess head to head. The battle was apparently interuppted by Vegeta. Now it's Vegeta's time to shine.

Chapter 3:

In the Sacred World of the Kais:

Vegeta: What's the sitches bitches?!

Homura: Oh look, its that cowardly Saiyan that tries to act all tough.

Vegeta: Well just "Saiyan" that you're f***ed!

Everything became silent.

Nappa screams from far away: I GET IT!

Vegeta: Shut up Nappa.

Vegeta flew really quickly and throws a punch at Homura. The raven-haired girl blocked it, but flinched from how hard it was. Homura was surprised that someone such as Vegeta have this much power. Vegeta looked at the demon with a merciless smirk and kicked her high.

Homura flew up and Vegeta clasps his hands together and slams her back. The Prince of all Saiyans then shot an array of ki blast at her at an incredible speed. He was about to finish it with a Final Flash, but someone grabbed his arms.

Vegeta: What?!

Madoka: I can't let you harm Homura-chan any longer.

Vegeta: You little brat, you better let me exterminate this abomination or I'll have to pulverize you too!

Madoka: No! Solar Flare!

After Madoka shot the move, Vegeta was blinded and Homura is trying to get right back up.

Vegeta: Oh f***, my f***in eyes! holy **** and a # $ with a # %%$%$ with the...

Madoka: This will go on for a while.

Homura got back up, quickly recovering from her injuries.

Madoka: Homura-chan.

Homura then attempt to hug Madoka, but was punch again, this time it was Goku. Homura flew from the force and Goku along with the other Saiyans, Sayaka, and Nagisa came to Madoka's aid.

Madoka: What, you're not suppose to be here.

Sayaka: Relax Madoka, I'm just getting people here to kill Homura.

Madoka: But Sayaka-chan, I don't want Homura-chan to die.

Sayaka: I know that its hard, but she was plotting to destroy our world.

Madoka, the Saiyans except Vegeta who kept on cursing: WHAT!

Sayaka: She did told me that before she wiped my memories away.

...

Flashback from the Rebellion Movie:

Homura was sitting on a table drinking some sort of purple juice. Sayaka was standing there angry at her. And yes this is from that scene from the third Madoka Magica Movie if you seen it.

Sayaka: Do you realize what you done?

Homura: I see. Looks like you understand what's happened. Sayaka Miki.

Sayaka: You've broken off a part of the Laws of the Cycles! The power of salvation that was the hope of all the magical girls.

Homura: All I took was a tiny piece of it. Just the records of of the person that Madoka was before she ceased to exist. Somehow, all of you wound up being pulled in as well, and it seems you can't return to whatever you were before.

Sayaka: What right did you have to do all of this?

Homura: I am now an existence known as "Evil". A being who disrupts providence and acts as an agitator for this world. It's quiet natural that I upset the laws made by a god, don't you think.

Sayaka: Do you intend to destroy the universe?

An image of Sayaka's witch, Octavia von Seckendorff appears behind Sayaka. Homura just brushed off her hair.

Homura: After all the wraths have been destroyed, perhaps I will. When that time comes, I suppose that I can be your enemy. But do you think that you'll be able to stand against me, Sayaka Miki. HomuHomu.

...

Back to the story:

Gohan: What, someone like her wants to destroy Earth.

Sayaka: I'm afraid so, that's why we must stop her before she even tries.

Madoka: But Sayaka-chan...

Sayaka: Madoka, I know that its painful, but we have too.

Madoka: But,..

Trunks: Hey miss, why save her? She probably want to kill you too and she's not like good Majn Buu who is really friendly. She acts like all the other big baddies that my dad and Goten's dad faced.

Madoka: SHE"S NOT! She's...

Homura appears: Your best friend.

Nagisa: You're here!

Homura: Do you think a regular punch would stop me?

Goten: Usually it works, guess we need to punch harder.

Nappa: That always work. Good thinking kid.

Homura: Looks like I'll have to kill you all except Madoka because I love her.

...

Back to Vegeta:

Vegeta: And a pig's gotta * #$#^. Oh my eyes are fine now and what the f*** did I missed!?

Vegeta flew and prepares his punch at Homura.

...

Back the where we're suppose to before talking about Vegeta:

Everyone got into there battle stance. Madoka looked very anxious and nervous, showing it not from her expression, but also from her weak stance.

Goku: Don't worry, if you don't want your friend to die, we'll just try to talk some sense to her.

Madoka: With fighting?

Goku: That's how it usually works.

Homura charges up: Get rea... (Vegeta punches Homura in the face) HOMU HOMU!

Homura slams into the ground very hard that it created a big crater.

Homura: Why does this keep happening to me?

Vegeta: Suck it BITCH! Lets end this!

Vegeta tries to prepare an attack, but Madoka punches the Super Saiyan God and is ready to fight him.

Vegeta: Stop intervening!

Vegeta shot a ki blast at Madoka, but the goddess just deflects it like it was nothing. Vegeta sadly turned back to his normal form.

Vegeta: DAMN IT!

Homura decides to wipe everyone's memories, and everyone starts questioning themselves. Luckily, Old Kai and Kibito Kai came and threw everyone except Homura some sort of berry.

Old Kai: Hurry! If you want to not forget yourself, eat the Baka Berries! Its also helps prevent Alzheimer's disease.

Everyone quickly ate it and now feel confident that they can overcome Homura's ability to alter or absorb their memories like what happen to Beerus and Whis in chapter 1.

Homura was unable to recover quickly enough to stop them. She was shocked that her god-like power is useless against them and the only way to stop them is through hand to hand combat. Nagisa tries to fight Homura to stall her from attacking everyone.

Sayaka: Quick, all of you Saiyans get together to make Goku a Super Saiyan God!

Vegeta: Why does it have to be Kakarot?!

Sayaka: Because Madoka seems to find him more reasonable than you.

Vegeta: Watch your mouth brat!

Madoka: Sayaka-chan, please just let me handle this myself.

Sayaka: But can you at least have Goku assist you? You may might some help.

Madoka: Fine, but only if Goku promise to not kill Homura.

Goku: Will do, like I said before.

Nagisa: Hey! Hurry up! Nagisa can't hold on much longer.

Every Saiyan quickly got together and did the ritual, but faster than last time because no one wants to see the same thing again. After all of that being done, Goku is now a Super Saiyan God.

Goku: I feel skinny.

Madoka: Let's go!

Madoka and Goku flew at Homura and did a two on one battle with Homura. Nagisa fell from the air from exhaustion and crashed landed on Trunks.

Trunk: Hey! Go lay on someone else!

Nagisa: Nagisa is tired.

Nappa: So what do we do now, Sayaka.

Sayaka: Just watch.

Vegeta: Oh great, we have to just sit here and let Kakarot have all the fun. You know, its not cool to let Kakarot have all the glory and battles.

Gohan: You seem to have a point there.

Vegeta: Shut it boy, you got a chance in your battle with Cell. At least Akira Toriyama is planning a movie about me in 2015 which I hoped will happen.

Goten and Trunks: What about us?

Vegeta: You boys got your chance in the Bio-Broly movie!

Trunks: But that's non-canon.

Vegeta: Quit whining!

Nappa: Oh oh, someone seems to be jealous.

Vegeta: F*** off Nappa.

Sayaka: Don't worry guys, I think that Homura would try to destroy the world in this fight. You guys could help out saving Earth while Goku handles Homura.

Vegeta just stared at the girl and thinking about the opportunity.

Vegeta: Better than nothing.

Nappa: Yay! We get to do something.

Nagisa: But right about watching a part of the fight between Goku, partnered with Madoka, vs. Homura.

...

Goku, Madoka, and Homura start throwing punches and kicks at a fast pace. However, no one manages to make a successful attack since their efforts are either blocked or dodged. This was then stopped when Homura shot a big ki blast and everyone backed off.

Goku breathes heavily and charges up to headbutt Homura. As the Saiyan flew at Homura and went into contact, Homura teleported herself along with Goku back to the Go-Kart track. Madoka was sadly left behind, now filled with worry. She apprently know where they are, but the transportation will take a long time.

Sayaka prepares some sort of Millennium Falcon and somehow got one.

Madoka: Sayaka-chan, how did you get this ship?

Sayaka: It was from the courtesy of Old Kai. I know that your too lazy to teleport us all so I decided to find the fastest way to get to Earth.

Old Kai: I just want to give this baby a spin!

Sayaka: But I don't plan on driving.

Kibito Kai: What, then who?

Old Kai: Everyone get in and I'm driving.

Kibito Kai: Oh dear "god".

Madoka: Yes, Kibito Kai-san?

Kibito Kai: Nothing.

Gohan: Are you sure you know how to drive, Old Kai.

Old Kai: Of course I can, don't go bitching about me being old!

The space ship the takes off, but it just flew randomly around the sky with no direction.

Gohan: I don't think that is where we're suppose to go.

The ship continues to fly aimlessly.

Sayaka: I think I should drive.

Old Kai: Aren't you a bit too young?

Trunks: Can I drive?

Vegeta: You can drive when your older.

Nappa: Let me handles this.

Nappa whacks Old Kai in the head and the ship starts to fall.

Vegeta: GOD DAMN IT, NAPPA!

Nappa: I got this.

The ship finally regains control and flies off in hyperspace.

Nappa: This would take awhile for us to get back to earth. How about we sing a song?

Everyone except Nagisa: NO!

Nagisa: Nagisa loves songs.

...

At the Go-Kart track:

Homura crash landed in the middle of the Go-Kart Track. Mami, Kyoko, Chichi, Videl, Krillin, and Kyubey ran to see what's going on. Goku is still up in the sky looking down and slowly lowering himself to the track. When Homura recovered she charges a ki-blast aiming at anyone that is around, including the employees.

Homura: Give up or I'll have to destroy your family and these people. Probably the Earth too.

Goku: Why would you do that?

Homura: I have no use for this world. As long as Madoka is safe, I could make a new one.

Krillin: Quack!

Kyoko munching on a big stick of Pocky looking at the scene and freaking out. At the same time she's trying to protect her Pocky. Mami looked surprised about the situation and not knowing about Homura true self.

Kyoko munching on Pocky: So you're [munch] some kind of super [munch] powered thinga[ munch]babob!

Normally Mami will tell Kyoko not to talk while eating, but see she's does not think that its reverent at the moment. Homura just ignore Kyoko and prepares to kill them.

Homura: What's it going to be Saiyan?

Kyoko finished eating her enormous Pocky: OI, DON'T GO IGNORING ME!

Apparently Goku disappeared somewhere ready to attack Homura. The demon knows where Goku will attack at the same time has to dodge an up coming car that will crash into her if she dodges or blocks the punch. Homura decides to just take the hit. What can a car do to a demon?

Goku delivers a punch at Homura and she blocks it, then the car she predicted came falling from the sky. Apparently it hurts a lot more than expected.

A familiar voice: Sup bitches, the f*** just happen?

Goku: Piccolo? What are you doing here?

Piccolo is in his usual clothes in a fancy looking car that's filled with ladies.

Piccolo: Decided to show these ladies my driving skills. The ladies just love green. Just landed here from Kami's Lookout coincidentally.

Goku: Ok then, but you landed on a powerful god-like entity that's planning on destroying the world.

Piccolo: Oh, the usual.

Mami: What!? "The usual" You guys aren't normal.

Piccolo: Neither is your hair.

Someone insulted about Mami's hair for the first time and it really hurt her feelings.

The girls in Piccolo car start moaning with pleasure. Everyone except Mami just felt dumbfounded.

Homura then pushes the car up with a ki-blast, but the car is able to withstand it because its so awesome and it landed somewhere off the Go-Kart Track. Homura was surprised on how the car manages to remain in tact since its badass. All the ladies in the car all ran off while Piccolo came out slowly just to be epic.

Piccolo: For the record, I asked Dende to make this car badass.

Homura had enough distractions, she really want to get rid of Goku and everyone else just for Madoka. Even though Madoka does not want this, Homura thinks that she have to do it.

Homura: Let end this. Kyubey, release the Clara dolls and the familiars, let them kill everyone on Earth while I handle Goku.

Kyubey: Right away.

The incubtor starts moving his ears and opens a portal where a bunch of weird paper cut out beings starts dancing and shooting ki-blasts.

Krillin: Goku! We'll handle it from here, teach that girl some manners!

Goku: Got it.

Goku only have a limited amount of time left of being a Super Saiyan God. He has to make this quick. Goku than runs at Homura and attacks. The two were quick in their hand to hand combat and kept over-powering each other.

The battle then resolve in shooting ki-blasts at each other. Homura and her soul gem, starts shooting out an array of ki-blasts at Goku and the Saiyan deflects with a...

Goku: KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!

Homura was busy shooting her ki-blast, but was overwhelmed with the Kamehameha. She shot up from the sky, but she recovers quickly by shooting a Galick Gun. The blast shot her down back to Earth and she elbowed Goku.

The two crashed into the ground, and Goku shoots out a powerful Ki-blast to get back up and headbutted Homura in the face. While Homura flinches, Goku decide to use one final blow before he turns back to normal.

Goku: This is it, KA-ME-HA-ME-HADOKEN!

Homura as she was blasted in the face: YOU GOT THAT FROM STREET FIGHTER!

The demon then was pushed back from the attack, destroying the ground as she goes, making a trail. Goku turns back normal and wonders if its over.

...

While Goku and Homura fight:

Krillin fends of an army of the clara dolls and destroys them with a Scattering Bullet technique or that move that he used during the Saiyan Saga after witnessing Yamcha's death and killing a good amount of Saibamen. He then continues to fight them with a combination of hand to hand combat and shooting ki-blasts.

Piccolo just beats the crap out of whoever is in the way and finishes them off with a...

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

A huge amount of Homura's minions were exterminated. Even Chichi is fighting, she does know how to fight, in fact, it was in a tournament where Goku made his proposal to Chichi. Chichi was going berserk and start to slaughter a huge amount of Homura's minions.

Videl is slightly fighting, not as fast as the others, but manages to hold her own since she's pregnent. Kyoko somehow make a spear out of 6ft Pocky and starts attacking, at the same time munching on her weapon.

Mami: Kyoko-san, we have to go!

Kyoko: You can leave, I got some delicious business to handle.

Mami just left the area to a safer area and tries to call the police.

Kyoko continues to slash some of Homura's minions and somehow the Pocky spear does not break. Even though Kyoko is no longer a magical girl, she does a good job at fighting.

Chichi was so angry about everything that has happen today that she uses the...

Chichi: KAIOKEN!

Krillin: Whoa, when could she do that?

Piccolo: She can't, she's just really pissed.

Krillin: Are we pretty much screwed?

Piccolo: Yep, at least we can come back with the Namekian Dragon Balls.

Krillin shooting a ki-blast: [sigh] Yeah.

Kyubey: You humans have exceeded my expectations, time to use my ultimate form.

The incubator starts flexing with all the charging, His flapping ears then grew more muscular and that's it. That is Kyubey's ultimate form.

Kyoko: That's it?

Kyubey: You'll be surprise Kyoko of what I can do.

Kyubey starts to charge a ki-blast and was about to shoot Kyoko, but Piccolo gets in the way and tries to block the blast. However losing his arm during the process.

Piccolo: WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE?!

Piccolo's arm grew back, and this freaked Kyoko out. However behind them, Kyubey and a huge army of Homura's minions all came behind them, luckily Krillin used his...

Krillin: DESTRUCTO DISK!

Kyubey and the rest of Homura's army has been sliced in half. Krillin has defeated a huge amount of Homura's army and Chichi finishes of the rest left behind, causing a big explosion.

Piccolo: Wow Chichi. that was amazing!

Kyoko: That was so cool.

Chichi: Why thank you?

Krillin: Anyone wants to say something about me.

Chichi: Nobody cares, Krillin.

Krillin: Aww.

Kyubey however came back since he can't be killed that easily.

Krillin: Oh god, he's back!

Kyubey cracking his fist-like ears: Time to get serious.

...

Turns out that Homura is still alive and Goku just doens't looked surprised.

Homura: I thought that you would feel surprised to still see me living.

Goku: I seen a lot of my opponents do that all the time. Not that suspenseful anymore.

Homura just looked at him with an angry look. She then charges up to end Goku once and for all. Homura's soul gem started to glow more and more as she charges.

Goku does the same, resulting him turning Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2 to Super Saiyan 3. Even though he lost the Super Saiyan God form, he still got a little bit left in him and it would possibly be enough to defeat the demon.

Both fighters start screaming as they kept charging. The Funimation's Super Saiyan 3 theme starts playing. Its like the time when Goku first turn into a Super Saiyan 3.

Homura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Goku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They kept on scream their hearts out and the world starts tearing itself apart. Cites are having earthquakes, beaches are flooded with hurricanes, clouds are running toward the the fighting scene, and Gen Urobochi got himself some soda.

Everyone back in the Go-Kart track felt this energy and stopped fighting and only look at the chaos that's happening.

Krillin: Goku is at it again.

Piccolo: Ah huh.

Mami: I still wonder how you people get used to this.

The chaos spread through space and through many dimensions. It even reached through the traveling Millennium Falcon that the Saiyans, Kais, Sayaka, Nagisa, and Madoka are in.

Vegeta: You think Kakarot can scream really loud, I can do more!

Madoka: Please don't.

Vegeta starts screaming on the top of his lungs and turned Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2. The power contribute to damaging of the space-time continuum. The scream caused the ship to be destroyed leaving our heroes floating in Subspace. Old Kai is somehow still unconcious.

Sayaka: Great, what's the worst that can happen.

Abridged Nappa: Hi.

The abridged counterparts appear.

Nappa: Hey look, its another me and he sounds weird.

Abridged Nappa: I'm Nappa from the Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. I see that you are from the canon universe.

The two Vegetas looked at each other and both of them said...

Vegeta and Abridged Vegeta: Of all the s#$% I have to deal with, this is the weirdest.

...

Goku and Homura's charging and screaming had effected other dimensions and series such as Attack on Titan. Did I also mentioned that the Super Saiyan 3 theme is still playing?

Its the exclusive extended version! I only mentioned that because the song is so awesome and if this were to be a real movie, that song better be in it.

...

In Attack on Titan:

We start in a random day in the Survey Corps, with Eren Jaegar waking up after hearing the screams of Homura, Goku, and maybe Vegeta.

Eren: What was that?

Armin ran into Eren's room.

Armin: Eren! All the titans dropped dead for some reason.

Eren: What?

...

In Sailor Moon:

Usagi/Sailor Moon was sleeping until she heard the screaming from this fan fiction, and went back to sleep.

...

In Kanon, yes I seen the anime, a friend of mine force me into watching it:

Nayuki was sleeping despite on how loud the screaming is in the fan fiction, and the house breaking apart. Akiko-san and Yuichi are evacuating from the house. Yuichi then remember to get Nayuki, but that was taken care of since her room had a hole in the wall and the girl fell out of it and landed outside in the snow.

Yuichi: NAYUKI!

Nayuki: U-nyu.

The strange part is that she's still asleep.

Ayu appears out of nowhere and says...

Ayu: Uguu!

...

In Naruto:

Naruto is fighting Sasuke. They are about to have their ultimate battle, but the waterfall that they are fighting at collapse because of Goku and Homura's power. The two tried to dodge the rocks, but a huge amount of water splashed on them.

...

In Persona 4:

Yu Narukami and friends were about to go inside the T.V. to solve a murder case, but the T.V. broke.

Yosuke: Now what?

Suddenly the player of the game has to choose how Yu should reply.

1) Let's try my house.

2) Let's crash into Yosuke's house

3) I'm going home.

And the player chooses:

Yu: Let's crash into Yosue's house.

Yosuke: Why me?!

...

In the real world:

In Japan, voice actresses Masako Nozawa and Chiwa Saito are voice acting their characters for the screaming scene. They screamed so loud and the scene was so powerful that the recording studio was breaking apart.

All the way in America, Sean Schemmel and Cristina Vee were doing the same for the English dub. Sean then stopped for a moment and past out. Cristina then said...

Cristina: I need a break.

At my house, I'm having a problem working on this fan fiction. My house starts shaking and there's chaos in my neighborhood.

Yes my friends, Goku and Homura are that out of control.

...

Enough with the constant crossovers. Back to the story:

Homura and Goku are still screaming and with one more yell they finally stopped. The Super Saiyan 3 theme song also ended. They finally start to attack and prepares a punch.

They end up punching each others fist and the force was so great that it ended this chapter!

Narrator: What will happen next in the battle between Goku and Homura? Will Piccolo, Chichi, Krillin and Kyoko defeat Kyubey? How will the Saiyans, Kais, Madoka, Sayaka, and Nagisa escape Subspace? Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z!

Note* The crossover part was intended to be used for comedic relief. And yes this fan fiction will now include abridged characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods 2:

The Rebellion Story

Note*I am using the Meduka Meguca the animation from Mahou Troupe and Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged as the abridged counterparts and I own none of them.

Narrator: On the last time on Dragon Ball Z, Goku must face Homura with everything he got, no holding back. The people in the Go-Kart track now must face Kyubey, but it seems more difficult than expected. The Saiyans, Kais, Madoka, Sayaka, and Nagisa are stuck in Subspace with their Abridged Series counterparts. How will everyone get out of this sticky situation? Let's find out.

Chapter 4:

In Subspace:

The Saiyan Boys are chatting about whatever.

Trunks/Abridged: Sometimes I felt like my mom is really into me.

Both Gotens: What does that mean?

Trunks trying to act intelligent: It might have something to do with the Androids saga.

Gohan and the Kais are just talking to each other's abridged counterparts about each other worlds.

Gohan: Wait, your version of my dad is dumber.

Gohan/Abridged: Apparently he thinks that Mr. Piccolo is a Yoshi.

Gohan: What's that?

Gohan/Abridged: Its a green prehistoric lizard that is still alive today, having a tongue with the length of...

Both Old Kais: NERD!

Gohan/Abridged: What?

Both Kibito Kais just stayed silent and agreed.

The rest are tryng to figuring out on how to get home.

Sayaka/Meduka Meguca: So let me get this straight. Because of our Vegetas, we somehow meet up with each other.

Madoka: Yeah, pretty much.

Madoka/Meduka Meguca: Now how the f*** are we gonna get out of here?

Nappa/Abridged: I know, I'll use instant transmission.

Nappa: ME TOO!

Madoka/Meduka Meguca: What! You guys can do that! We could've have gotten out of this mess.

Sayaka/Meduka Meguca: Madoka, this isn't the time to be smoking.

Madoka/Meduka Meguca: For the love of #$%&*, I'm not smoking.

Madoka: Other Sayaka, that's mean.

Sayaka: Yeah.

Vegeta/Abridged: The stoned girl is right, if both of us Vegetas can scream that loud again, we might be able to go back to our worlds.

Sayaka: You got the wrong idea.

Nappa/Abridged: That's a great idea! A lot better than mine.

Madoka: Your idea is more logical than what Vegeta have.

Nappa: Well both of us were actually joking.

Both Regular and Meduka Meguca Madokas and regular Sayaka slapped themselves in the face and cursed...

Both Madokas and regular Sayaka: F***!

Vegeta: Let's make this fast so that I don't have to deal with you people anymore.

...

At the Go-Kart Track

Kyubey: You people don't get it do you. I cannot be killed. I could always have a new body over and over again.

Chichi: WHO GIVES A F***! I'M GONNA SKULL-F&%$ YOU! KAIOKEN TIMES... Oh wait, lost count... f*** that! KAIOKEN TIMES OVER 9000!

Kyoko just gave up and sat back the nearest spot behind the fight, eating gigantic Pockey. Mami is trying to contact the police, but can't seem to reach them. The employees are busy running away.

Everyone else that can fight starts to charge up and prepares for battle. Videl slightly flinches.

Krillin: Videl, you should just let us handle this.

Videl: Krillin, I'll try to hold my own.

Krillin: If you need help, let us know. Your pregnent for c***** sakes.

The fighters are looking at Kyubey in their battle stances. Kyubey only floats up in the air like is positioned like a lifeless doll.

Kyubey: Its useless, you are all inferior.

...

In the battle of Goku vs. Homura:

The two stared at each other in their battle stances and prepares for battle.

Then a remake of the song We Gotta Power then plays.

Goku: I...will...not...let...you...destroy...the...world...AS IF IT'S NOTHING!

The two clash at each other with colored aura covering them. The sky turned dark and a bit strange looking like a witch's domain. The color yellow and purple start flowing out like paint.

The sky then turned purplish like King Yemma's office or Snake Way. It does not look like that the battle will take place on earth. The clouds grew very wild and the fighters are brawling it out by pushing each other from their punches.

Homura and her soul gem started to shoot more ki blasts at Goku. The Super Saiyan just dodge, deflect and punches them all. Goku then charges forward to the demon but Homura tries to grab him. The two then grasped each others hands and struggle against each other.

Homura was able to get the upper hand, but that only made Goku mad. The anger then made him push beyond his limit. Goku was able to resist Homura, but the demon blast her ki blasts from her hands.

That pushes Goku far away. Goku decided to charge at Homura without thinking and the demon does the same. They only hit each other, but does not consider blocking or dodging. They would even try to withstand the ki blast that they shoot.

Goku finally made a big punch to Homura's face. Goku then quickly releases a big...

Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!

The blast was enormous shot at Homura and she pushed back. The attack would have killed her, but she manages to survive, but her outfit became ragged. Homura was bleeding in some parts of her body and looked very injured. The demon looked at Goku in anger.

Homura: You! You are such a pest, getting in my way for Madoka! I will keep on fighting!

...

At the Go-kart track:

Krillin fends off Kyubey in hand to hand combat if you can call it that seeing that Kyubey is using his ears to fight. Kyubey prepares a ki blast and Krillin deflects it with his own.

Chichi pushes Krillin away and manages to grab Kyubey and throws him at Piccolo who shoots a Special Beam Cannon. Even so, Kyubey still came back with another body.

Piccolo: There's no end to him!

Krillin: We got to figure out a way to kill him.

Chichi: SCREW IT, I'LL JUST KEEP ON KILLING HIM!

Piccolo: Geez woman, calm down.

Chichi proceed in beat the living s*** out of Kyubey and it worked. The woman would rip him apart, thrust hard punches and kicks, and her release her fiery fury. If you had a scouter, you see that Chichi's power level would be increasing, but not as high as a super saiyan, but strong enough.

Chichi: All I wanted [punches kyubey rapidly] was to have a normal day where the family gets together! And you just ruined it!

Kyubey: J**** Ch**** lady. You are beyond logic. I must use my true form. Though I might die permanently if I lose since it is my real body and soul, it just might work.

The incubator then transforms to power himself up into a more muscular version of it. I based this idea on some fan art. The incubator then charges at Krillin, but he shoots a Kamehameha. Kyubey was able to endure it.

Piccolo starts to do many punches against Kyubey and the space ferret then does a Falcon Punch against the Namekian. Chichi goes berserk, but slips after Kyubey does a low sweep.

Kyubey: Anger must have blinded you all. Emotions are the only things that make you all weak.

Krillin: Shut up! It our feelings that got us where we were. I might be a wimp and weaker than Goku, but I still got the courage and balls to take you down!

Krillin then tries to prepare a Destructo Disk. He starts thinking about his worth and all he has done in his life. We then see flashbacks from the original Dragon Ball series:

From Krillin's training with Goku, we see Krillin and Goku running delivering milk with while wearing heavy turtle shells.

We then see Krillin's training with Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu as they spar and workout.

The place switch into Kami's Lookout and see the young Krillin grow older. He continues training with the guys and then it turned dark. We switch to the battle between the Saiyans where Krillin prepares the Destructo Disk.

As he was about to throw it, we switch to present day Krillin as he was almost ready.

Kyubey: Your so naive, I could just simply dodge it.

Suddenly Piccolo grabs him with his arm.

Piccolo: DO IT KRILLIN! I CAN REGENERATE ANYWAYS!

Krillin: Time to be the main character. DESTRUCTO DISK!

The disk flew and slices the incubator in a vertical half and Piccolo's arm. Kyubey was no more and thank god because I wanted that space ferret to die anyways. I'm so glad that I made this fan fiction in order to just kill him off peramently.

Krillin: Hey I did it. I DID IT!

Chichi: Nobody cares Krillin.

Krillin: Damn it.

Kyoko, Videl, and Mami came with everyone else.

Kyoko: I gotta 'hand' it to you, you were amazing.

Piccolo only growls and grows him arm back. Mami looked shocked about Piccolo's ability to regenerate.

Mami: I'm not going to ask.

Videl: I'm so glad that everything gotten better, but we still have Homura.

Everyone looked up and saw the result of Homura's battle with Goku. The sky is now purple and the clouds are yellow and they seem to be rushing towards through the battle.

...

Meanwhile in Subspace:

Vegeta/Abridged: You ready?

Vegeta: I sooner, the better.

Both Vegetas started screaming, but the abridged on was louder and was so loud that the regular Vegeta has his ears bleeding. Everyone is trying to cover up there ears, but luckily Madoka uses her Goddess magic to give everyone ear plugs.

Apparently the plan worked as two portals started to open.

Madoka/Meduka Meguca: Let see if its the correct portal leading up to our home.

The parody Madoka looked into one of the portals and saw the Meduka Meguca Homura standing there saying...

Homura/Meduka Meguca: JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Madoka/Meduka Meguca: Yep that's our place.

Nappa: It was so nice meeting our parallel counterparts.

Nappa/Abridged: Like wise.

Vegeta/Abridged: Peace out bitches!

Vegeta: What did he say?

So the abridged characters left to go to their home world and our heroes went back to their's.

...

Back to the fight between Homura and Goku:

Homura tries to go to Goku, but she slowly lost balance from her flying and is about to fall.

Goku: Homura!

Homura: I'm going to destroy you and this world!

Homura was bleeding from her wounds and she has some bruises on her. She was about to fall until someone caught her.

Homura: Ma..doka...

Madoka: Yes its me Homura-chan.

Homura: Are you going to kill me after all I have done?

Madoka: No, I understand that you try everything in your power so that you can be with me. Its time that we can be together forever.

Madoka held out a pair of ear rings.

Goku: Hey, those are Potara earrings. Are you doing what I think you're doing?

Madoka: Yes, I ask the Kais to lend me a pair of these so that me and Homura can fuse together. I did said that I had a plan from Chapter 2 while on King Kai's planet.

Old Kai and Kibito Kai from the side saw Madoka the moment they were mentioned and just waved hello. Behind them were the other Saiyans, Sayaka, and Nagisa floating there with Vegeta picking her ear.

King Kai hears this from his own planet and says...

King Kai: So that is what she planned this whole time.

Madoka then handed a Potara earring to Homura.

Madoka: Homura, put this earring one on ear.

Homura started crying and did so in her left ear. Madoka does the same with the right.

Both Homura and Madoka: We shall be together forever.

The sky slowly turned back to normal and suddenly a big light appear. When it faded away a girl in a school uniform from the Madoka Magica series appear.

She appears to have black hair with pink highlighted edges, tied with in a twin tail, bounded by a pair of red ribbons and some more hair left out flowing. Her her right eye is pink while the other is purple.

She seems does not look like a Madoka Magica character because she looked like a character in Akira Toriyama's art style based on her eyes. You could say that she looks like a drawing of a Madoka Magica cahracter drawn in an Akira Toriyama style.

The newly fused girl: So, we can finally be at peace again.

The girl voice has Madoka and Homura's voice overlapping each other as though they are speaking at the same time.

The fusion girl: Well since I am a new person, I should have a new name. How about Hodoka Aname? Can't think of a good name quickly?

Goku: It seems to be a nice name.

Sayaka: Sounds weird, but okay.

Hodoka: Then its settled, call me Hodoka.

Vegeta regain his hearing and asked: So what did I missed?

Everyone flies backs to the Go-Kart track and Chichi ran to her husband in anger and screamed!

Chichi: GOD DAMN IT GOKU! WHY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE A REGULAR DAY AS A FAMILY?

Goku: But Chichi...

Chichi: NO BUTS! It just that I hate it when you have to save the day and we never get to have quality time together. [She started crying] At home, you are always going out and go training with Goten. The only time we even get to talk is when we have dinner or working in our radish field.

Goku: Chichi, I'm sorry. I know I'm a jobless wreck, but you have to understand that I only do this for you and the world.

Chichi: I understand, but can you at least take a break from training sometimes and be with your family?

Goku: Well, I guess it won't hurt being with my family from time to time.

Chichi cries harder.

Piccolo: Geez, calm down woman.

Krillin: Hey Goku, I manage to defeat Kyubey with my Destructo Disk.

Goku: Good job Krillin. I knew you had it in you.

Krillin: Really.

Goku: Yeah.

Piccolo: I helped.

Goku: That's cool Piccolo.

Hodoka: Mami-san, Kyoko-san, its nice to see you again.

Mami: Who are you?

Kyoko eating a 20 ft tall Pockey stick: Why do you sound so weird?

Sayaka still in her magical girl outfit: Madoka fused together with Homura and became Hodoka Aname.

Kyoko: Fused together?

Hodoka: Yeah, you could say we combined as one.

Mami: Since we had a long day, how about everyone come to my house and have cake.

Trunks, Goten, and Nappa: YAHOO!

Nagisa: YAY CHEESE CAKE!

Vegeta: Well the woman is not letting me home so might as well.

Krillin: Same here.

Vegeta: Shut it baldy.

Chichi: Are you sure?

Videl: These people could even eat a mountain.

Mami: I can manage, Kyoko here can eat a lot too.

Chichi: You sure about it.

Mami: I'm positive.

We then switch to Mami's apartment with a dazed Mami trying to make more cake for the Saiyans.

Goku: WOW! This is amazing.

Goku stuffed a few slices of cake in his mouth without the fork.

Vegeta: God damn it, this tea is good!

Goten and Trunks: DELICIOUS!

Sayaka: Hey! Eating too much cake is bad for you.

Nappa: Sayaka, you may not notice, but a Saiyan's diet is larger than a regular human.

Krillin: Well I'll say.

Chichi: I warned you.

Mami only sighed.

Nagisa: OI MAMI! Can you make Nagisa more cheese cake?

Vegeta: That reminds me, where is the cheese cake?

Turns out Nappa had the last slice of cheese cake.

Vegeta turns Super Saiyan: GOD DAMN IT NAPPA!

Vegeta then ate a slice of cake from Goku's plate!

Goku: Hey Vegeta! That's mine.

Goku turns Super Saiyan too.

Vegeta: Let settle this Kakarot, right now.

Kyoko: Can you fools do it outside? Trying to eat here.

Hodoka only laughed and everyone else laughed except Goku and Vegeta who are confused about why they are laughing.

Narrator: Later on, they wished for Whis and Beerus to return to normal and everything was pretty much back to normal. Just like a usual Dragon Ball Z ending.

...

Back in Beerus''s temple:

Beerus and Whis woke up and looked around.

Beerus: What happened, was I defeat by a girl?

Whis: Seems so, she even defeated me.

Beerus: And I thought you were stronger than me.

Whis then karate chop's Beerus head and he went back into his coma.

Whis: That would take longer than last time.

...

Epilouge:

Hodoka wakes up in Madoka's room and hugs her stuffed bunny and sighs.

Hodoka went out of her room and met her dad in the garden.

Hodoka: Good morning dad.

Madoka's dad: Oh, good morning Madoka. Are you ok? Your voice seems different today.

Hodoka: Its a long story. Is mom awake yet?

Madoka's dad: Tatsuya is waking her up, he might need some help though.

Hodoka: Okay.

In Madoka's mom room: Mama! Mama! It's morning! Morning! Wake up! Mama! Mama!

Hodoka opens the door, but it pretty much broke due to her super strength. Note that Hodoka still has her goddess, Beerus, and Whis's powers. The shockwave wakes Madoka's mom up with her hair really messed up.

In the bathroom, both mother and daughter went to brush their teeth and other morning stuff.

Madoka's mother/Junko: You look kind of different today. New hair cut.

Hodoka: You could say that.

Junko: And your voice and eyes seems different than usual.

Hodoka: I kind of doubt that you'll believe me about what happened.

Hodoka told Junko about everything from this fan fiction.

Junko: So you're cosplaying for a party and it has the Son Goku in it. I remember watching that tournament when I was younger. That man was amazing. He was like the first to make a proposal in a battle and became the champion. The irony is that it was the time where your dad and I first met as kids.

Hodoka: Okay then mom.

The Kaname family were having breakfast until Junko has to go to work.

Madoka's dad: Hey honey, want some more coffee.

Junko: Uh, I better not.

Junko kisses her baby son, her husband and gives a hi-five to her daughter. However because of Hodoka's abilities, the high-five sent Junko flying and crash into the wall.

Hodoka: Uhh, sorry mom, must work out a lot at the gym at school.

Hodoka ran off with super speed and crashed into the door, breaking it.

Madoka's dad: Honey, you okay.

Junko: Someone call the hospital! I think I broke all my bones!

Madoka's dad: How can Madoka do that? I doubt that the school gym can make someone that strong or fast. Some magical cat must have done this or a set of wish granting balls.

Hodoka started to run to school.

Hodoka: I need to try better at control my powers. After all, I am a fusion between two god-like entities with one of them absorbing two more. Akira Toriyama sure does make his characters have a hard time being normal.

As Hodoka starts, the ending theme and credits began to roll. The song playing right now is "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power" by Mana, but it been remade. Yes, this is the first Japanese ending theme of Dragon Ball Z.

It was sung by the Japanese voices actresses of the five main Madoka Magica characters along with Goku's Japanese voice actress Masako Nozawa. The song is basically a duet of six and the English dub of it also use the English voice actresses and Sean Schemmel.

Narrator: Peace has returned to earth once again and Hodoka now 'tries' to live a normal life. Everyone else had their happy ending and Kyubey is finally dead.

During the credits we see Hodoka running through a pathway filled with cherry blossom tree. Nagisa met up with her and started running with her. She was then followed by Hitomi and Kyousuke.

We then see moving illustrations of Madoka Magica fan art that was submited for the contest previous to the series release. With Hodoka running between them.

These pictures include the five main characters of the Madoka Magica series together in their magical girls uniforms, standing on narrow poles. Madoka almost fell off, Homura tries to help her, but falls instead.

Another is Goku playing a ki-blast based game of catch with Goten, resulting in the destruction of a part of a forest. Gohan appears and sighs.

Mami saw this and tries to follow Hodoka to see what's wrong. Sayaka and Kyoko seem interested and followed too. We then see more Madoka Magica characters following her.

We then see a random picture of Madoka and Homura together in the chairs, looking at each other and smile.

Hodoka seems safe as she went to her desk only to have other students and the teacher looking at her.

The story and credits end with a picture of Goddess Hodoka. She has the same wings as Demon Homura, but the same hair style as regular Hodoka, but longer. Her clothes are similar to Goddess Madoka, but with some black details and black gloves, socks, and shoes.

The screen turns black with some runes and notes. The End!

Note*Hope you like the story. For the record, the reason why I added stuff like credits, music and the narrator is because I want to give a feel of watching a Dragon Ball Z episode or making a homage. And I tried to add some humor to stick with the spirit of the Dragon Ball series while adding all the from Madoka Magica.


End file.
